


Dark Legacy

by totally_hetero



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark!Luke, Darkside!Luke, F/F, Gen, M/M, empire! Luke, rewrite of anh, the twins are gay, vader loves his son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-04 08:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14015973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totally_hetero/pseuds/totally_hetero
Summary: "Your father destroyed my planet." The tiny brunette women sat on her cell bench, nose turned up at him  and refused to even glance at Luke.The young junior grade officer looked over to the Emperor’s prisoner with disfavor, "He wouldn't. He may get a bit angry sometimes, but he wouldn't ever destroy a planet. It was all Sidious, trust me."The women let out a short laugh. "Shows how much you know, Skywalker." She changed her position to finally face the young man. “You’ve been the main cause of my father’s headache ever since the Emperor decided you were ready to be paraded around, Luke Skywalker.”





	Dark Legacy

**Author's Note:**

> a very happy birthday to my dear friend @gayboba on tumblr ! i love you thais and i hope you have a wonderful day <3 i hope you enjoy :D  
> thank you so much to the amazing @mother-cocoon on tumblr for helping me with the fight scene!!!

“My wife and I will take the girl,” Senator Bail Organa held the sleeping child in his arms, smiling. She looked so much like her mother, down to her dark hair and eyes. He hoped that she’d be at least half as smart as the woman that laid in front of him, looking almost like she was sleeping. At least then something could be done about whatever madness Palpatine would create. “We've always talked of adopting a baby girl. She’ll be loved with us.”

Obi Wan furrowed his eyebrows at this. He had hoped that Senator Organa would take both of the children, even if Master Yoda had said they should be kept seperate. They’d both be safe on Alderaan, happy too, it was a lovely planet. “And what of the boy?” He looked over to the boy sleeping in Master Yoda’s arms. He didn’t have any of the feistiness that his former padawan had, but the older man could feel the same power from him.

“To Tatooine. To his family send him.” Obi wan nodded and swallowed down the lump in his throat. He gathered Luke from the other councilman’s arms. The child was one of the last things Anakin had left behind before turning to the dark side. He hugged the boy closer and thought of the time Anakin had gone back to his home planet and had met his step family. He didn’t ever say much about them, but Shmi Skywalker wasn’t the kind of woman to marry into a bad family. Luke’s aunt and uncle would gladly take the last bit of Anakin that Obi Wan could have. “I will take the child and watch over him.” He looked up from the child. “Master Yoda, do you think that the twins will be able to defeat Darth Sidious?”

“Strong the Force runs, in the Skywalker line. Hope, we can . . .” The old councilman looked down in thought. “Done, it is. Until the time is right, disappear we will.”

The younger master nodded in agreement. It’d be best for all of them, Anakin and Palpatine had already killed so many. Next to him, Bail stood and bowed to Padme’s body, Leia in his arms, and left the room. Obi Wan stood to follow, but was stopped by Yoda grabbing a hold of his robes.

“Master Kenobi, wait a moment. In your solitude on Tatooine, training I have for you.”

The strawberry blond turned back, “Training?”

“One who has returned from the netherworld of the Force to train me . . . your old Master, Qui-Gon Jinn.”

Obi Wan gasped. Yoda stood content while Obi Wan recovered from his shock. “Qui-Gon?” He shook his head. “But, how could he accomplish this?”

“The secret of the Ancient Order of the Whills, he studied. How to commune with him. I will teach you.” Obi Wan tried hard to hide his surprise, he just couldn’t believe it. Would he actually be able to…

“I will be able to talk with him?” He’d be able to talk to his old master again, say all the things he never got to say. He’d even tell him stories of all the mischief Anakin got into and how Anakin had even trained his own padawan in the fourteen years he had been gone.

“How to join the Force, he will train you. Your consciousness you will retain, when one with the Force. Even your physical self, perhaps.”

With that the plan was decided. Obi Wan would give over to Owen and stay and watch over and make sure that the boy was properly hidden from his father. Meanwhile, he’d continue to be trained with the Force and hopefully be able to help Luke no matter what happened.

Even though he’d be alone, the kids would stay safe until they could defeat the Sith.

* * *

“Lieutenant Commander Serlog, why have we not landed yet?”

The pale man looked up to his fellow man in arms. His jaw locked up and he stumbled over his words in his response. “Jabba’s men are asking a large fine to land and are demanding to search the ship as well.”

“Well, tell them that they shall not!” The man huffed and the room heated up.

Lieutenant Commander Serlog looked back to the control board, avoiding the tall dark man behind him. He could feel the man’s anger and sheer power oozing out, grabbing ahold of his neck and _pressing_. “We’ve tried Lord Vader, they aren’t cooperating though.”

The slow, loud breathing grew closer to the lieutenant commander’s ear and he heard the metal armour bumping against itself as the man bent over to talk into Serlog’s ear.

“Then _I’ll_ do something.” The suit creaked and he took a deep breath. The grip on his neck tightened before letting go as the man walked away. He let go of his breath, chest shaking. A moment passed as Serlog collected his bearing before he turned back and saw the commander discussing with some of the Hutts and Gamorreans. He felt easier seeing Vader handling something diplomatically and chuckled to himself. It meant the rumours weren’t true. By killing, Cash and Major just meant that he was super strict and punished someone who stepped out of line. Not actual murder.

He turned back forwards, leaned back in his seat, and let out a sigh.

“Unacceptable.” The ship and port went silent except for the harsh breaths of both the Sith Lord and the guard. The Gamorrean gasped and choked, pawing at his neck trying to pry off hands that weren’t there. Seconds crawled by as minutes as the pig-lizard gagged until it finally ended with long retch and _thud!_ as the large body landed on the ground.

“We’ve landed, Lieutenant Commander Serlog. They cooperated quite well after I spoke to them.” The man exited down the ship ramp, black suit contrasting sharply against the bright sand. “Come Serlog. It’s time I retrieved what I’ve been missing all these years.”

With that, he stepped off of the ship’s ramp, sinking slightly in the sand. He made his way through Mos Eisley, a path forming through the swarm of creatures and people as they avoided the seven foot tall right hand man of the Emperor. Serlog watched the black cape billow further away before finally grabbing his cloak and blaster and heading out.

* * *

Beru stood at her kitchen countertop preparing lunch for herself and Luke. He was growing so fast, most of the clothes she bought him months ago were too short or fit oddly. He was all over the place, always up to something and he often came back into the house _covered_ in sand and she’d have to beat the dust out of his tunic and pants and his shoes. She laughed, remembering the first time Luke came home with Owen, both covered with sweat and dirt and panting like dogs. Owen looked the most exhausted she had seen in awhile and Luke had a giant smile. His hair was bleached white by the sun and stood out against his tanned skin. Apparently their nephew had gone off on his own while Owen had turned his back and had gotten into some sort of mess.

She poured the blue bantha milk into the glasses and gathered the bowls to set on the table. “Luke! Lunch!” She put down the dishes and grabbed a napkin for the boy. She took a seat and waited for her nephew to come running through the door, giant grin on his face. She sat for a minute before wondering where he was. He hadn’t come yet, and typically he would’ve entered their small home already, but she didn’t even hear him at the door. A chill ran up her spine.

_What if Anakin figured it out…._

She shook her head. She couldn’t think those things if she wanted to be happy. It was ridiculous anyways. Owen had said that Anakin wasn’t that great at finding out secrets and primarily focused on what was in front of him. Plus he had been tricked into thinking that the twins died with their mother, Senator Amidala. He wouldn’t ever find them.

Another tick passed by and Luke still hadn’t shown up. Maybe he was with Owen keeping him company during the harvest… Or maybe he was hurt somewhere, crying in pain alone except for the Sand People… She ran to the door and up the stairs. “Luke, Luke? Where are you?” Beru didn’t see the boy anywhere nearby. “Owen! Owen, where’s Luke?” She couldn’t see her husband anywhere either.

She sprinted out into the desert. This couldn’t be happening. Both her husband and her nephew… “Owen!” she yelled for him, hiking up her skirt and running away from the farm. “Owen!”

Finally he came into her sights. He was also running, Luke slung over his shoulder which he was looking over. He turned forwards and their gazes met. “Beru! We need to hide! The troopers are here! They killed one of Jabba’s guards!” The woman nodded , swallowing her fear, and turned back to the house and ran with Owen.

The entered their home. She locked the front door while Owen set Luke down and wiped away his tears. “What happened, Owen? Why were you two out there so far?”

Her husband caught his breath. “Vader.” He breathed. “He’s here.” He panted some more as Beru grew confused.

“Vader?” She stumbled over the word.

He nodded, “Anakin no longer exists. He’s Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith now. He’s been swayed by Emperor Palpatine.”

Her jaw dropped. “He’s here? Like actually here?” The man nodded; her stomach dropped. “Oh Owen,” Beru let loose and sobbed. She leaned against her husband who had wrapped an arm around her and the other around Luke. What would Anakin do to them? He wasn’t the same anymore, but he had been a Jedi before so would he go easy on them? Would he even kill anyone? Oh suns, she wish she knew more about whatever was going on. Kenobi had only told them so much and none of it cleared up anything for her. “Where’s Kenobi? He promised that if this happ-”

Luke broke his silence and began to cry again. “Aunt Beru, Uncle Owen, I am scared.” She pulled the boy in close to her and he grasped at her long skirt.

They stood like that for an indefinite amount of time: huddled close, tears sliding down their faces, saying nothing. Their moment ended when they received a knock at the door. It was short and elegant, sharp and loud, but still gentle and suspiciously welcoming. The two spouses looked at each other in horror before rushing Luke to a nearby closet. Luke was nearly behind their winter coats when the knock came again, more forceful. Owen snatched up the kid who squeaked in shock before hushing up. He ran off somewhere out of her sight. Beru wiped her face and tried to fix herself up to where it didn’t look like she was just crying. That’d only confirm what Vader was thinking.

She took a deep breath and unlocked the door.

* * *

Sleep had not come easy for Obi Wan ever since he watched the person he loved most turn against him in the worst possible way. Images of Padme’s unconscious body and spewing lava haunted his mind preventing him from resting his eyes for more than an hour or two. But sleeping had been especially difficult for him in the previous couple of days. He had chalked it up to his body still trying to process all the trauma that it had struggled with for over four years.

It wasn’t until the third day without any sleep when he felt a particular disturbance in the Force. It arrived while he was in the middle of his daily meditation and when he felt it, he had jumped up. He saw himself looking down into gold eyes, tears blurring his vision of the magma flows on Mustafar while feeling the searing heat burning through his robes. He saw his friend’s dead body on a steel table and remembered the sorrow that he still felt at losing so many he cared about in such a short amount of time.

This particular disturbance shouldn’t have happened though. Anakin should’ve been dead. He died limbless and angry at Obi Wan, at the Council, at the galaxy… The young man had caught fire in the lava and screamed himself to death.

Obi Wan snapped out of his thoughts. He blinked away the tears he didn’t he shed. It was no use to wonder how his padawan had lived when he felt his presence nearby. He obviously hadn’t hidden Luke well enough and now Anakin had come back for his son. The man collected his cloak and lightsaber and head out to the Lars household.

* * *

Beru opened the door and her blanched face turned flustered again. “Kenobi?”

The tall man nodded and walked into the house. “Where’s Luke? Anakin’s here, we need to get Luke off Tatooine.”

“What about us? What will Beru and I do?” Owen had stepped closer to the former Jedi Master, arms crossed. He knew it’d be best for his nephew if Vader had already found him so soon, but he wanted to go with his nephew. If Vader had found Luke, he had also found out that Beru and him were hiding the child.

“You’ll be moved as well. We’ll go to a Rebel base, Anakin won’t know where it’d be and he hasn’t ever been there. Your names will have to be changed though.” Obi Wan carried a somber mood with him as he walked through the house looking for Luke.

Owen followed and began to lead him to the kitchen cabinet where he had hidden his adopted child. “Have you heard that he’s going by Darth Vader now?” The ginger man nodded again, shoulders heavy. “So… why do you still call him Anakin?”

“Because I always knew him as that. He was always so proud of the name his mother gave him.” He smiled without showing much emotion.

Owen decided to just leave it and opened the cabinet. “Luke, it’s safe now. Your Uncle Obi Wan is here.” The blond boy crawled into his uncle’s arms, trying to hide himself from the tall stranger but still trying to get a look at him.

“Who’s Uncle Obi Wan?”

A genuine grin grew on Obi Wan’s face and he knelt down to be eye to eye. He looked so much like his father, the exact same shade of blonde that Anakin had when Qui Gon had found him so many years ago, blue eyes filled with curiosity of the world though Luke was so much more cautious. “I’m an old friend of your father’s. It’s very nice to meet you, Luke.” The boy peeked his head out more before smiling and running out to hug him. Obi Wan hugged the small kid back. He held Luke close to him for a second before standing back up to talk to the boy’s relatives. “We better get going now if we want to make it in time.”

Beru interjected, “But how will we get there?” He told her that they’d be going by a ship somewhere in Mos Eisley- Obi Wan was able to pilot well enough and could use the Force to steal it from the port. “I’ve never left Tatooine though, will it be okay? What if we get stopped by Imperial ships? What if he still catches us?” The small blonde woman began to hyperventilate and continued to ask ‘what if’ questions that Obi Wan couldn’t answer. She continued until Luke started to cry again.

Obi Wan scooped up the four year old and attempted to comfort him. “It’s okay, Luke. We’re going to go see really cool new places and you’ll get to make new friends!” He beamed at the boy. “Go to sleep now, Luke. It’ll be okay.” The young boy nodded and fell asleep in the Jedi’s arms. He turned back to Beru and Owen, handing Luke over to Beru. “Ready to go?”

All three head to the door before Obi Wan stopped dead in his tracks. Anakin. “Quick, hide. He’s here.” With that the door swung open and the seven foot shadow of a man walked in, the sound of his breathing machine filling the small room.

“Obi Wan Kenobi. We meet again at last, the circle is now complete.”

“Anakin, hello there,” Obi Wan smiled. “It’s a pleasure to see you looking so well.” The tall Sith lord drew his weapon, three feet of beaming red light causing the older Jedi to draw his. The two prepared to battle as Beru and Owen receded back into the kitchen. The four only stopped when they all noticed Luke stirring in Beru’s arms. The young blond began to look round at the changing atmosphere and froze when he saw Vader. His young body began to shake. Beru and Owen soothed their nephew with back rubs and quiet coos.

Vader’s hold on his lightsaber loosened only for a second.

“Padme…” his low voice faltered with the memory of a past life. “What did… What did she name him?”

Memories flashed across the old Jedi’s eyes.

“Luke. Luke Skywalker.”

Obi Wan could feel something move through his fallen apprentice. Vader was broken, but the regret and fear of Anakin, it still lingered. Only seeing Vader after all these years did Obi Wan realize that Padme had been right. Anakin was still there--beneath the suit, the pain, the hate, the betrayal--Anakin Skywalker still lived.

As if sensing this, a blur of crimson light connected with Kenobi’s lightsaber. Obi Wan felt the weight of Vader’s suffering push against him. Vader carried so much…

“You lost your touch, _Master_.” The greying ginger raised his brows. “You decided to hide my child from me on my home planet, living with my family, with my last name surrounded by people without that last name.” The Sith looked over to his child, fondness hidden by his mask. There was a pause as Luke’s eyes crossed to Vader, the toddler’s cries froze. Obi Wan could feel the Dark Lord’s focused gaze behind the mask.

“Your failure is now complete, Master,” the pressure lifted and a shift of movement as the two beams met and parted in all directions. “Anakin Skywalker’s son will be brought to the Emperor, and your fate shall be met.”

“I’ve defeated you before, Vader. The armor you wear can’t hide the scars,” the words were meant to cut where his blade couldn’t, and it worked. The Sith let out a low roar and a wave of dark side power crashed against Kenobi. The Jedi master braced himself, catching the materialized fury with his hand, and letting it dissipate. “I know who you are beneath that mask. I know what you’ve come from, what you’ve done. Sidious may have created Darth Vader, but he couldn’t kill Anakin.”

Vader stood motionless, the red lightsaber angled downwards by his side. On one end of the ruined kitchen, Vader faced the legacy of his power, and, on the other, Obi Wan protected the galaxy’s hope. Luke had been crying during the entirety of the confrontation, and Beru and Owen tried to comfort the young child with soft songs and words.

He turned back to his opponent before sharply looking back. Only Beru stood there, comforting the small child and shielding his innocent eyes from his father.

In the heat of the battle, Owen had vanished. Obi Wan gave the scorched walls and floor a cursory glance, confirming the farmer hadn’t just been cut down already. He brought his focus back to Vader, but it wasn’t a Sith that stood before him anymore. Just a shell of a broken man pleading to know his place in the galaxy.

“You should have killed me on Mustafar, Master,” his already low voice rang with remorse. “You should have killed me before I became this.”

Obi Wan had come to terms with his own failure in his first year of exile. His choice to leave Vader for dead on the fiery shores of Mustafar had been to avoid wasting what precious time he had before Sidious arrived. His choice had allowed Vader to survive the fire with his heart as blackened as his body. His choice to not finish the life of the man he called ‘brother’ had left the countless Jedi already purged unavenged. But revenge was not the Jedi way.

Anakin’s death on Mustafar would have only enticed the Emperor to find another apprentice. It would have left Obi Wan broken.

“No,” Vader turned at the sound of the familiar voice, “I loved you, Anakin. I failed you, but you, you’ve failed yourself. Your life as Darth Vader wasn’t mine to end then, and it isn’t mine to end now. Only you can change the course of your destiny.”

Obi Wan deactivated his lightsaber. He remembered the words of the man he always relied on for guidance. The man who believed Anakin was chosen by powers greater than anything in the galaxy.  
“Only you can destroy the Sith and bring balance to the Force.”

Vader held onto those words, even as he heard the sound of a blaster behind him.

  
Even as he felt the searing pain of the shots in his back.  
  
Even as he felt the surge of anger and hate overtake the weakness of regret.  
  
Even as he saw the reflection of fear in the eyes of Owen Lars as he turned to strike him down.  
  
Even as he saw the flash of blue come between the fear.  
  
Even as he saw the man he once called ‘brother’ fall to the ground.

There was no serenity.  


There was no harmony.  


There was no peace.  


There was only passion.  


Obi Wan’s death didn’t have to be, but the Force willed it. It always had. Anakin just didn’t want to accept it, but the singed robes and crumpled body of the Jedi Master forced him to. Obi Wan Kenobi was always destined to fail, and Darth Vader was always destined to see it happen.

Owen saw the body of the former Jedi slumped across his floor, all the dignity he had in life gone as his lifeless eyes stared off into nothing. He turned back to his brother and put up his fists. He saw no actual chance of saving his family, but Beru was in the corner frozen with fear holding his small nephew who was still crying even after being comforted. The pause afterwards hung in the air, smothering Owen like a heavy gas blanket. An infinite amount of time passed before Darth Vader reacted. He raised his hand and Owen felt his feet leave the ground. He grabs at his neck, searching for hands to pry off. The grip tightens and Owen kicks to get free from the hold on his throat. A noise escape from his throat. His vision starts to go dark and he can hear Beru's sobs and Luke's cries. As his eyesight fades to be completely dark, he feels the grip ease. He gets a second or two to breath before Vader tosses him against the opposite wall where he landed with a _thud!_

Beru screamed. She held Luke as close to her as possible before trying to run past the Sith Lord. She made it just past him before stopping dead in her tracks. She wasn't able to move her legs. "Please don't hurt Luke," she cried. She held her nephew, his head on her shoulder, and let her tears roll onto the boy. She rubbed his back even though he stopped crying long ago. Now he was just silent as he stared at his uncle. "Just let him live a normal life, please."

She listened to the man's breathing, waiting for a response.

"Put my son down," the seven foot tall man said. All of the sudden, her mind went blank and she placed the child down where he just fell to the ground. Then she was held up by a tight grip on her neck. The lights went out and she was thrown over to where her husband laid.

Vader knelt down to be closer to his son. He mustered as much of a sweet and kind voice as possible before speaking, "Hello Luke, I am your father. I'm going to take you with me and you'll be very happy with me. You'll never have to see this _wasteland_ planet again." Luke looked up and Vader saw his mother in his eyes. It reminded him of when Padme had found out that he was a Sith Apprentice. Big eyes filled with tears and fear... He feels as if he was going to cry, but knew that he physically wouldn't be able to. No tears would come out. "Give me hug?" He opened his arms up to accept the boy. Luke shook his head. He asked again. He received the same response. He asked it again one final time before deciding to just mind trick his son into slumber and walking back out into the the desert emptiness.

**Author's Note:**

> check me out @bobaluke on tumblr !!!  
> I'm open to criticism, negative or positive, so please feel free to leave your thoughts in the comments below!!  
> Please leave a kudos if you enjoyed and have a fantastic day!


End file.
